Tris and Katniss: All Grown Up
by Can I Get A Wut Wut
Summary: This is a story about Tris and Katniss. **THE END OF ALLEGIANT NEVER HAPPENED** Tris moves to D12. Her and Katniss meet. It gets real. WARNIG: MAY CONTAIN FLUFF Done by me and my bestie NATALIAAA
1. Chapter 1: The Plans

Katniss

As I finish cooking dinner, I hear shuffling from upstairs. Peeta must have just gotten up from his nap.

" Dinner!", I yell up the steps. I hear Rose and Nick bounding down the steps like hooligans.

" Whatcha makin' Mom? ", Nick says.

" Food. Now wash your hands, sit down, shut up, and wait for your father before you start eating. ", I say, all mom like.

" Aww mom! Can we please eat in our rooms? "

" No!" I hate yelling at them-especially sweet little Rose- but sometimes, they beg too much.

" Ughhh! No fair! "

"What's not fair?" Peeta always has had a way of sneaking up on people. If you can ignore his heavy tread that still has refused to lighten up.

" I told them that they couldn't eat in their room."

" Ohh, c'mon Katniss, let the kids be kids." He gives me a look with that award-winning smile and flashes those beautiful blue eyes into mine.

" No means no." Then he crosses over to me and gives me a kiss on the lips. Our lips brush just a little bit and i can feel his soft lips for a second. We would have done a more "passionate" kiss but the kids are here and they think it's gross.

" EWWWW!", I didn't know they could be so loud.

" You can eat in your rooms kids."

" Thanks Dad! You're the bestest!"

" Why do you spoil them, Peeta?", I say as I glare at him.

" Because I wanna be the cool parent."

" Oh, and now I'm not cool?"

" Yeah. Pretty much."

" Whatever.", I say as I cross to the table and set down our plates.

" So, you now Rose's friend Amber, right?", he says.

" Yeah. So?"

" And Nick's friend Derek?"

" Where is this leading to Peeta?" I say, annoyed.

" Well I might have told both of the kids that they could spend the weekend with their friends." He says wincing. He knows what happens next.

" YOU WHAT!? Peeta, you know how bad they've been lately."

"Sorry?"

" I don't know what to do with you Peeta."

" Well, I only did it so we could go out. You know my buddy Tobias, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, his wife Tris wanted to meet you. So I made plans to go to Club 12 with them Friday night."

Everyone wants to meet me nowadays. " OK. I'll go." I gave up too easily. He'll pay for it later. "What is Club 12?", I ask..

"Also known as Haymitch's favorite place."

"Ohhhhh. Whatever."

" So you'll go?"

"YES! Didn't I already say that?", I say mad again. Peeta makes a hurt face-which I bet is fake- and we eat the rest of our meal in silence.

I thought he would eventually pick up that I kept screaming at him because it is my time of the month, but he obviously didn't.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

Tris Tobias wakes me up after a long nap.

Sometimes he wakes me up by kissing me but i don't think he did it today. I have no idea.

" Whaa? What day is it?! What time is it?! What year is it?! Am I alive?! What did I miss?! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP!?", I say. I obviously need to get a grip on things.

"It's Friday. It's 3087. You are alive. You missed me watching T.V. And I figured you'd want to be woken up at least 5 hours before we go to Club 12 so that you have time to get ready." I'd know that voice anywhere. Tobias.

" Tobias? Where are you?"

"I'm right in front of your face. Dumb."

" Hey. Watch it. I will slap you." He must not know what time of the month it is.

" Cool out bro." I don't know why he talks like that sometimes. It really irks me. "

What are you planning on wearing? You know how sometimes, well all the time really, you don't have the best sense of fashion. If I'm just being introduced to this Katniss girl, I want you to seem presentable."

"Oh, just a T-shirt and some jeans.", He says pulling me up out of the bed.

"Okay.. Leave me alone. I need time to get decent.", I say closing the bathroom door. I don't know where to start first. I decide to start by picking my outfit. I head to the large closet connected to the bathroom. After spending about twenty minutes digging through my rack, I settle for something. It's a deep purple, knee-length dress that is a bit tight around the hips. Good enough for a club right? Then I step into the shower and roughly yet thoroughly wash my hair and body. As I step out, I feel a rush of cold air coming in from the vents. Nikki and Ryan must be home from school. My body seems flawless, yet my face is a completely different story. I have puffy cheeks, zit scarring, and, above all, unhelpable reddish tinted cheeks. I'm gonna need to pile on the make up. I slap on about 6 lbs. of foundation and setting powder, apply brown eyeshadow and black eyeliner, and finish it all off with a red lipstick..

" Okay. I'm done.", I call to Tobias.

" Well, let me see." he says. I give a spin to show off my new look.

" Fabulous.", he says.

" Mmhmm." I don't fully believe him.

" Really!" He walks over to me with two long strides and kisses me. I think he really does mean it. I smile through our kiss and he pulls away hard. I love it when he does that.

" Whatever. Are you ready to go?"

" Yeah. Let me just make sure the kids are packed and ready to go to Christina's for the weekend."

" I can do it.", I say. I haven't seen them all day. I walk into Nikki's room and the place looks like a pink hell. She has clothes thrown everywhere. I should really tell her to clean her room sometime.

" Are you almost ready, sweetie?"

"Yeah Mom."

" Okay. Come get me when you're ready." The sooner I get out of here, the better. I head down the hall to Ryan's room. He seems to be a bit more organized than his sister, but not much. He, at least, looks calm. I decide to leave him alone. I feel a bit hungry, so I wander downstairs to get some food. I hear someone pouring cereal into a bowl.

" I could hear your stomach growling from all the way upstairs.", Tobias says.

" Thanks." I say as I accept the bowl. I walk to the couch and sit down. Tobias follows behind me and sits next to me. I shove a big spoonful of cereal in my mouth and savor it. This is really good cereal. It has a flavor of cinnamon and sugar.

"Do you like the cereal?" Tobias asks me.

"Yep. I love it. I was starving. I haven't eaten all day " I answer. He chuckles.

"Good."

He leans in to kiss me and my lips meet his. He parts his lips just a little bit and fits my lower lip between his lips. And I do the same thing to him. I decide to do the thing that turns him on the most. I bite his lower lip. First, hard and then i release softly. He groans from the pleasure. He loves it when I do that. I smile and pull away. I know he wants more but I have to finish my cereal first. As I finish the cereal, Nikki and Ryan already have their bags packed and are coming down the stairs.

" We're ready!"

" Ok. Load up!", Tobias says.

As we get into the car, I feel-for the first time-a little bit worried about meeting Katniss. Of course, I read her bio on Google. She seems nice, but I don't want her to go getting all defensive if I say the wrong thing. She has a history of snapping at people if they say her name the wrong way. I've met Peeta before though, and he seems nice. Nikki tells me about how Rose is her bestie and Ryan says the same about Nick. It's weird to say that we've never met.. As we drop the kids off, I give Ryan and Nikki a goodbye kiss.

"Bye guys. Love you, Be good for Christina!" I say as they get out of the car.

"Bye,mom!" They both scream. They run toward the house and Christina, my best friend in the whole world, waves at me from the door. I wave back. She hugs Nikki and Ryan and closes the door. Leaving me and Tobias alone in the car. As we pull down the driveway, my nerves grow bit by bit.

"Tobias," I say. My voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, sweetie?" he says

"I'm nervous"

"Why?"

"I don't know. What if Katniss doesn't like me? What if i say the wrong thing? I'm sure I will get in a fight with her. You know me, I get mad too easily."

"Oh, baby. She will surely like you. You guys have a lot in common. Like, You both almost died. Multiple times." I give a look to him. "What? I'm sorry. But you have to admit. It is true. You both are great at cooking, killing people." He chuckles. " And you guys are both beautiful young women"

I smile and lean in to kiss him even though he's driving. My lips part a little and close my lips between his lower lip. I pull away and settle back on my seat. I grab his hand and clutch it. He gives me a sweet, beautiful smile that only he can rock and focuses back on the road. We ride like that the whole time. Me clutching his hand, his beautiful blue eyes focused on the road. And we stay like that until we arrive at Club 12.


	3. Chapter 3: The Club

Chapter 3: The Club

**A/N: Hi! I haven't done an author's note up until this point, which was stupid. :/ I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate the views, but I would really like some REviews! Not saying that you have to, but I would really like to know how you feel! Thanks and enjoy!**

Katniss

"Peeta, hurry up! Were gonna be late!", I yell up the steps. I would have thought that I would be the one taking forever. I just threw on something random. I ended up wearing a deep purple, knee-length dress that is a bit tight around the hips. I thought I looked too done up, but Peeta said that I looked perfect. He exaggerates a little too much.

" I'm coming!", Peeta yells back. The kids have already gone to their friends houses. Peeta picked Rose up from District 12 Middle and I picked up Nick from District 12 Elementary. I hear Peeta coming down the steps and greet him at the bottom with a kiss on the lips.

"Ready?", I ask..

"Yep.", he says. We get out the door and I stop Peeta before we get in the car.

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think me and Tris will get along? I read her bio on Google and she seems nice but she has a history of saying the wrong things."

"Well, I've met her and-"

"You have?"

"Uhh, yeah. Anyways, when I met her she seemed really cool. Our families are just alike. She has a 12 year old girl named Nikki, who is Rose's best friend. She also has a 8 year old boy named Ryan, who is Nick's Best friend. You two have a lot in common, you just don't know it yet."

" Okay. Thanks for making me feel better.", I say. I lean to kiss him just because i am in the mood to kiss him. He seems surprised for a while and then gets into it. We pull away and walk to the car.

Peeta has a way of making me feel better when no one else can.

We arrive at Club 12 and I recognize Tobias's car in the parking lot. We pull in next to it.

" Peeta? You're not planning on making me dance, are you?", I ask, just to be sure. He laughs.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Good."

We enter the club hand-in-hand and I realise that I have never been in this place. The lights on the ceiling are light blue and pink and cast strange shadows on the dance floor. The bar takes up a large amount of the space. My eyes whip to the corner, there is a cluster of red booths. I immediately spot Tobias and, next to him, a girl with long blond hair and a kind of long nose. She seems about 5'3. She looks pretty short. Don't judge a book by its cover, Katniss. , I tell myself. As she stands up to greet me, I notice that we have on the exact same dress.

" What a coincidence!", I say as I give her a small hug.

" I'm Tris. Nice to finally meet you Katniss.", she says.

We sit down just as the waiter comes over.

"Can I interest you in anything?", he says. I normally don't drink, but I decide to let loose tonight.

"Yes. Umm... I'll have a small glass of whiskey.", I say. The waiter-I notice that his name is Jake-gestures to Peeta.

"And for you, Sir?"

"Some tequila, please.", Peeta answers.

"Next?",Jake asks.

"I'll have brandy and a vodka for Tris. Sorry, you seem to pick that every time we come here.", Tobias says.

"It's okay.", Tris says. She turns to me. "So Katniss, how's your life?" It startles me, the way she asked the question. It sounded like there was a lot of venom behind it.

" Uhh... pretty good." I say in an attempt to be nice. Calm down, Katniss. Don't rip her head off. Try to be nice. " How about you?" I ask her through clenched teeth.

" Oh, good."

"Katniss, do you need a minute?", Peeta whispers in my ear, so low that no one else can hear it. "You look a little tense."

" No. I'm fine.", I whisper back.. "But if I ask you to let me out of the booth, you do it. No matter what. You hear me?" He nods.

Just when I'm about to spit out an insult, our drinks arrive. As soon as I get my drink, I take a sip, hoping that it will alleviate some of the stress that has been put on me in the past three minutes. Wow, I think, I really do snap easily. Google was right.

" Thirsty much?", I hear Tris mumble under her breath.

"What was that?", I ask, not trying to hide my sudden dislike for her.

" I said 'Thirsty much?'. Why does it matter? Got a problem?"

" No I'm not thirsty. It matters because I'm sure you've read all about me on Google, so you know to watch your tone around me, and the fact that I'm on my period, doesn't help with that. Yes, I do have a problem. Now I suggest that you try to make amends with me because this will be the only chance you get. You've already made a bad impression, if I were you, I wouldn't want to ruin it even more." There, let her get some them apples.

" Whatever Katniss. You won't do anything. I've killed a few people, punched a few people, and damaged a few people. I could easily take you on." This-ohhh- is trying me.

Peeta and Tobias exchange a worried glance.

"Why don't we calm down a little bit? Don't wanna ruin this little get together, right Peeta?", Tobias says.

"Right. Katniss, why don't you head outside and cool off for a minute?",Peeta says.

" You know what Peeta, I think I will. Can you let me out please?", I ask.. Peeta slides out of the booth and I slide out after him.

I head for the bathroom and swing the door open. Thank goodness it's empty. I want to be alone.. I lean over the sink and tilt my head forward. Breathe, Katniss. Breathe. She's just a mean girl who likes to make people mad. Don't let her get to you. I settle my breaths and hear the bathroom door swing open. I expect it to be some girl or Peeta. But when I turn my head around I see that it's Tris. Great, I think to myself

"What do you want now? I am pissed right now. You don't want to piss me off even more" I say. She better not come here to gloat that she killed a lot of people and knows how to punch Blah. Blah. Blah. Because trust me she can barely reach the towel dispenser.

" I didn't come here to piss you off even more.." She pauses a little and seems to hesitate. "I came here to apologize, actually."

Ok, i did not see that coming. I read on her bio that she is not known to apologize to people. I must be fabulous for her to apologize.

"What do you mean?" I turn around to look at her.

"Didn't i just tell you? I came here to apologize. I didn't mean to say all those bad things about you out there." She walks to the sink and starts washing her hands. She must seem nervous. She is just like me. Peeta was right. We do have a lot in common.

"I'm sorry too. " I say. "I didn't mean to say all of those things either." She finishes washing her hands and dries them. Well, I was wrong. She can reach the towel dispenser.

"Friends?" She asks me.

"I will be honored to be your friend, Tris." I smile and we embrace each other in a hug. She seems like a really fun gal.

We walk back to the booth and sit down. I notice that Tobias and Peeta seem tense. I think they are expecting for me to say a smart comment, her say to say something back and then I punch her in the nose or something.

"Is something wrong boys?"Tris asks.

"You guys aren't fighting anymore?" Tobias asks.

"No" I answer.

"We said sorry to each other and became friends". Tris says

"Oh." Peeta says.

"Cool" Tobias says as he picks up his drink and takes a sip.

"So do you guys want to finish our drinks because i am ready to hit that dancefloor" Tris says, all excitedly

"Sure" Peeta says. He looks at me and with his eyes he asks, "Do you want to dance?" I nod. I kind of do want to dance. Prim would want me to dance. He smiles and turns back to his drink and starts talking to Tobias about kissing (Which is really weird) and Weapons. I saw that in Tobias' bio he is really good at fighting and almost never misses when he shoots a gun. Tris has some man. But I love Peeta to death. I wouldn't trade him for the world.

When we are done with our drinks, we move to the dance floor. The song that they have on is almost a mixture of pop and rock. I start rocking out to the song with Peeta and Tobias in front of me. And Tris next to me. We dance all night until we drop dead tired and head home.

Peeta and Tobias say goodbye while i say good bye to Tris

"I'm sorry about tonight. I don't know what came over me" I say as we walk to our cars.

"It's ok. Me too." We arrive at our cars and Tobias and Peeta go their separate ways and start the cars.

"I better go. I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for inviting me" I say

"You're welcome" She says. She gives me a hearty hug and walks to her car. She waves before closing the door. I walk to the car, open the door, get inside, and close the door with a thud.

"Ok. First, are you ok? Second, that was fun. And third you dance really good." Peeta says as i get into the car.

"First, yes. Second, yes it was. And third thank you" I say. He smiles and leans in to kiss me. I think of just a peck on the lips but I decided since we are alone, we should do it a little bit more "passionate." We passionately kiss for about five minutes until Peeta tries to pull away but I kiss him harder this time until I break away. I smile a sweet smile as Peeta pulls out of the parking lot and into the road. I grab his hand and he drives with one hand. I have finally made a friend.


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Chapter 4: The meeting

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Between school and an utter lack of motivation, it just hasn't happened. I'll try to update more often. Sorry!**

Tris I wake up to the loud ringing of the phone.I groan and get out of bed. I turn around first and notice Tobias on the bed, sound asleep. Aww, he looks so sexy and cute when he is asleep, I think. And the best part is that he sleeps shirtless.

I smile and snap back to reality. The phone is still ringing. I check the time. It is 8:30. Who could be calling at this time of day? Not many people in District 12 call at freaking 8:30. I pick up the phone and I am surprised that is Katniss.

"Hey Katniss, how are you? What a surprise," I say all happy female.

" Hey Tris. Good thank you. I just called to ask you if you wanted to come to starbucks to buy a Pumpkin spice latte and just chill a little there," Katniss says over the phone.

0I think about it. I don't really have anything planned today. It's saturday anyway. And I don't have to pick Ryan and Nikki up from Christina's till 8:30. Tobias can just hang out here. I will leave him a note and he can survive without me for like a day. He survived that time without me when I went to Erudite headquarters that time I was being reckless. I shudder at the memory.

"Umm, sure. I'll love to go with you to Starbucks. What time do you want to meet there?" I say as I sit on the bed. Tobias thrashes on the bed and turns around toward me. He grabs my waist and hugs it. I smile and push him off. I giggle quietly as he makes a face in his sleep.

"Let's meet at 9:30. So we have time to get ready," Katniss says.

"Awesome. See you there," I say, all excitedly.

"See you there," She says as she hangs up.

I put the phone back where it was. I smile as Tobias moves and takes all of the bed. He moves to much. I walk to my closet to see what I'm going to wear. I surf my closet for about 10 minutes until i find something good to wear. I decide on some sweat pants (The pink brand), one of Tobias' hoodies and some uggs.

I put my hair up in a high ponytail and write the note for Tobias:

** Dear Tobias, Katniss called me and invited me to Starbucks to chill and drink some coffee. So, don't freak out if you don't see me on the bed asleep. I will come back in time to see you. Love, tris **

I walk over to his side of the bed, lay the note on his pillow, and give him a kiss on the lips. Not even that will wake him up. I run down the steps, grab the keys to the car, and head out the door. As I'm driving to Starbucks, the whole time I am wondering why Katniss wants to 'talk'. I mean. I know that we're friends now, but why the day after we went to the club together and why at 9:30? Maybe something's going on drama-wise and she wants to confide in me. But why not brunch? And why me? I turn on the radio and rock out to the song. When I arrive at starbucks, I find Katniss' car already parked. I park right next to it, turn off the car and get out. When i get close enough, I see that Katniss is waiting for me outside in the seats. She is also wearing sweatpants, a green t-shirt and uggs. I walk next to her and say,

"Hey,Katniss. Sorry to be late."

She whips her head around and notices me. She gets up and hugs me with a warm hug.

"Hey, Tris. It's ok, you didn't come late, I just came early," she says releasing me from her hug.

"Oh," I say. We go inside and the smell is outstanding. It smells like pumpkin and fall. The feeling is so warm that you would want to live here all day in the winter. I sniff as long and good as I can, trying to breathe and memorize it. Seriously, It's like freaking heaven here. I need to come here with Tobias more often. We should come here every monday or something. I'll tell him when i get back home. We walk to the cash register and place our orders. We both order a Pumpkin spice latte and sit at the tables outside of the cafe.

We start talking about the weather and our lives. We have gotten really comfortable with each other. Right now i have told all about Tobias and me. That we had a lot of problems when we first met. And i told her about my past life. When I chose dauntless, when my parents were killed. About the factions and the way we lived. My whole life story technically. Then she told me her life story. How she volunteered for her sister in The Hunger Games, how she met Peeta, when she had to fight in the next Hunger Games, that there was a district 13, how her sister, Prim, died in an explosion. She told me that she was very depressed for months. And that The Capitol had erased Peeta's memory and making him think that Katniss was going to kill him. She went through a lot just like me. I almost died multiple times and she did too in The Hunger Games and as a rebel against The Capitol.

I begin to play with my bracelet that Tobias gave for my 17th birthday. We talk a little bit more about what we like and how we met Tobias and Peeta. I check the time and it is already 12:00. We finish our coffee and decide to head home. Katniss has to pick up Nick and Rose from their friend's houses at 1:00. We walk to our cars.

"Thank you for inviting me. That was really fun. I hope we can do this again sometime" I say as I unlock my car.

"Me too. It was really fun talking and getting to know you more,"Katniss says.

"Me too. We have a lot in common." "Yeah we do." She walks over to me and gives me a hug. I smile and we both get into our cars at the same time. She waves from the car and I wave back with a smile. She backs out of the driveway and disappears into the road. I put my car in reverse and back out of the parking spot and head home. The whole car ride I'm thinking. Is Tobias already awake? He better be.

When I pull into the driveway, I see his car still parked there.. I walk in the house, hang up my keys, and go to my room. Tobias is there sitting straight up, watching Duck Dynasty. He loves that show. Rednecks make him laugh for some reason. I plop down on the bed next to him.

"What did you do while I was gone?", I ask. He smiles like he has just seen me for the first time in a year.

"I went to the store, filled up on gas, and came back and watched tv. What did you guys talk about?"

"Girl stuff. Don't worry about it."

"Ohh. Well... you do remember your promise, right?", he says, smiling "Yes, of course I do." I say. I smile and stuff happens.

"So what did you and Katniss truly talk about?" He says as he strokes my hair.

"Well, we talked about the weather," He chuckles, "and about our lives"

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well, our whole lives technically. Like how i transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless. How i met you" I say and I kiss him. He smiles. "You know all that stuff that happened to us until we came here to District 12."

"Oh," He pauses for a moment and then keeps talking."What else did you talk about?" He asks.

"That was it really." He starts cracking up and after a minute, i start laughing too.

"Are you serious?" He says when we are done catching our breath "Yep" "Well, you all are quite boring" He says and rolls his eyes. I smack his chest and he starts to tickle me. I start laughing and try to squirm from his deadly grasp of tickling. After about a minute, he stops and i can finally catch my breath. We lay there just staring off into the distance. "So what else did you talk about?" Tobias says after long silence. "Well, that was technically it." I answer back "oh really?" "yes, really. Do you think I am lying?"

**A/N: Sorry if you think it's short. It was more of a filler chapter. This was originally all we had written. I would LOVE it if you would leave a review telling me what you want me to do next! I am VERY open to suggestions!**


End file.
